


Netflix and Chill

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gerard doesn’t like friends, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Bert doesn’t quite understand the meaning of Netflix and chill
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Netflix and Chill

Gerard shifted in his seat. Bert had invited him over for Netflix and chill, but he was just _sitting_ there. He’d curled his arm around Gerard’s shoulder, but he hadn’t really done anything else. He was just humming along to the Friends theme song. 

“Bert, baby,” Gerard drawled. He crawled up into his lap and straddled him. “You know, we can always watch this later…”

“What? I invited you over to Netflix and chill,” Bert said, grabbing Gerard’s ass, because he could never resist grabbing his boyfriend’s ass when it was right there in front of him. 

“You.” Gerard blinked. “You do know what that means, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Okay…” Gerard slid off his lap, looking suspiciously at Bert. 

They watched another episode, and Gerard eventually got bored at a bunch of slightly homophobic straight people. He slid off the couch and got between Bert’s knees, tracing one finger over his dick. “Baby…”

“Um, yeah?” Bert’s breath hitched. 

“You haven't touched me…” Gerard fiddled with his zipper. “You want me to suck you off?”

“G-Gerard…”

“Hm?” Gerard looked up at him innocently. 

“I-I just invited you over to cuddle-”

Gerard paused. He started laughing. “Bert. Baby. Netflix and chill means watching Netflix and having sex.”

Bert’s cheeks went bright red. “Oh.”

“Next time you wanna snuggle, just tell me that. Now.” Gerard put his hands on Bert’s thighs. “Can I go down on you?”


End file.
